de princesas y anfitriones
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: un loco intercambio entre la escuela de los guaperrimos host y las lindas princesas del instituto de varones. espero que disfruten esta historia fruto de mi locura
1. Chapter 1

**De princesas y anfitriones...**

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa**

Los personajes no son míos.

**Cáp. 1... intercambio...**

0o0o0o0o0

# El host club está abierto#

y lo hubieran visto... se levantó asustado por un animal que estaba en su almohada –

hikaru... – se quejó su hermano... – no tenías porque contar eso – casi llorando...

Kaoru... – le levanta el mentón – es que... te veías tan lindo en ese momento con la cara asustada... – le susurra

Hikaru – se acercan tanto que parece que se van a besar...

KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – las princesas gritan con ojitos de corazón... (MOE!!!!)

Mientras tanto en otra mesa...

gomen... es que me quedé dormido – se disculpó el pequeño Honey con sus clientas...

ah – agregó Takashi

Y el pequeño se echó a las piernas de una de sus clientas para tomar con ellas el té.

Haruhi-kun... Haruhi-kun... – le llamaban sus clientas

Nani??? –

Que ropas utilizarás para el festival de este año??? –

La verdad algo normal, no creo que sea tan formal como para traer un traje especial, que no es mejor estar cómodo con lo que vistes y no aparentar algo que no eres... – dijo la chica...

Haruhi-kun... – las chicas suspiraron solo de escuchar las profundas palabras de su Host.

"iré normal, a menos que un rubio cabeza hueca me haga poner vestido"

De pronto algo les llamó la atención... el sonido de la carpeta de Kyouya al cerrarse...

disculpen las molestias señoritas, pero por ahora tenemos que cerrar... –

Y así, con muchas protestas, las princesas, como ellos las llamaban, se fueron retirando de la 3º sala de música.

Nee... Kyouya, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para haber echado así a nuestras clientas – dijo Tamaki.

Crees que de no tenerla hubiera hecho esto... estamos perdiendo tiempo y el tiempo es dinero – se levantó los lentes con el dedo. (como amo sus ataques ambiciosos)

Y bien... hay algo que necesites decir Kyo-chan –

Iré al grano... la escuela ha elegido al mejor estudiante de cada año para trasladarlo a otra escuela –

Y eso en que nos perjudica – dijeron al unísono los Hitachiin

Que los 3 alumnos que corresponden están aquí... primero que nada, no me van a ver en una semana – en eso hubo una exclamación de alivio por parte de algunos... – pero no se preocupen por mi, Mori-sempai y Haruhi me acompañarán... –

Que???!!! – Hitachiin enojados porque les quitan su juguete.

Takashi se tiene que ir?? –

Ah – afirmó el chico

Usa-cha y yo te vamos a extrañar mucho – el pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas.

Otou-san... – Tamaki por fin salió del shock – otou-san no permitirá que Haruhi se marche – lloraba el rubio como loco...

No puedes hacer nada, pronto vendrán las 3 personas que estarán en nuestro lugar, tendrán que hacer los mismos clubs que nosotros y nosotros los suyos –

Tks, nuestro juguete se va a ir – decía un resignado Hikaru a no ver a la chica en una semana.

"y ni me habían dicho... malditos ricos bastardos" –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en otra escuela...

Hime!!!... Hime!!! – gritaban los chicos corriendo...

Oha!!!!.. porque siempre me pasa esto a mi?!!!! – Mikoto corría tratando de escapar de la turba de muchachos que lo perseguían... y algo lo jaló hacia un rincón, haciendo que la turba siguiera corriendo de largo para alcanzar a su princesa.

Kouno... Shihoudani... gracias – dijo aliviado de ver a sus amigos...

Luego hablaremos sobre tu forma de tratar a tus fans, ahora tenemos junta con Arisada... –

Y en la sala de la asociación de alumnos...

quería vernos presidente Arisada??? – preguntó el rubio

Hai, iré al grano, por favor, tomen asiento –

Hai – y los tres se sentaron frente al chico...

La escuela ha seleccionado a 3 alumnos de esta escuela para un intercambio de estudiantes con el instituto Ouran –

Esa escuela de niños ricos?? – dijo Mikoto...

Hai, t por desgracia Miko-chan ha sido uno de esos 3 alumnos –

Que?!!!!...- exclamaron los tres chicos a coro...

Solo será una semana – carraspeo – en 3 año será el encargado de los dormitorios y para 2º año será Yukishiro-kun –

Oh!!!, una cosa... quien es Yukishiro-sempai?? – preguntó Tooru

Es el mejor alumno de segundo curso, puede decirse que no se sabe mucho de el porque se mantiene al margen de las cosas, pero en fin, en su tiempo en Ouran tomarán los cargos de sus relevos, trabajarán en sus clubs y después harán un informe sobre la escuela... –

Hai – Mikoto ya estaba emocionado... una semana sin tipos rodeándolo llamándolo Hime!!!... mas importante aún...¡¡¡¡UNA SEMANA SIN USAR FALDAS DE VOLANTES!!!!!...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente una limo salía de las instalaciones de Ouran llevando a bordo a Kyouya, Mori y Haruhi con sus uniformes escolares...

y que tipo de escuela es??? – preguntó la chica...

un instituto varonil... –

entonces como voy a ir yo?!!! por si no recuerda soy mujer!!! –

es para dejar en claro ante los del instituto que eres hombre, ya comienzan a sospechar gracias a Tamaki y su juego de padre/hija... hay personas en aquel instituto que juraron guardar silencio.. a nadie le conviene meterse con la familia Ootori – los lentes del chico brillaron malignamente...

"y el rey de las sombras vuelve a mover los hilos de sus marionetas... seguro por el estamos metidos en esto..." –

A...ah –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la escuela con las princesas...

entones me voy – dijo Mikoto acompañado de sus sempais...

Mikoto recuerda dar una buena impresión – el que le hablaba era Sakamoto que sonreía feliz como siempre...

Y no te olvides de nosotros... – dijo Tooru llorando...

Hai... te estaremos esperando – mismo tono de voz... – recuerda que somos compañeros... – decía Yuujirou.

Te vamos a extrañar... pero de seguro tu no a nosotros... nuestra relación es tan frágil como un pedazo de cristal... – los dos estaban muy juntos como dándose ánimos ...

Te estaremos esperando... MIKO-CHAN... – dijeron ambos con cara de malosos...

Shihoudani... Kouno también... yo... los odio!!!! –

A lo que los otros dos chicos solo se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al cabo de dos horas después...

hemos llegado, Charles, abre la puerta –

hai, Oboochama -

Ya al abrir la puerta... una aire de rosas sopló ente ellos y...

bienvenidos – se escuchó un coro de chicos...

"denunciaré a estos tipos con derechos de autor" – se hizo una nota mental Kyouya al ver la escena...

los estábamos esperando – se escuchó una voz – soy Arisada, el presidente del consejo de alumnos – se inclinó – les doy la bienvenida, si me siguen podré explicarles que trabajos desempeñan cada uno de los alumnos que representan – y los chicos vieron la escuela de cabo a rabo...

"no esta mal" – pensó Kyouya

" ah" –

" por fin una escuela normal!!!!!" –

Hai – respondieron todos mientras Arisada escudriñaba a Haruhi con la mirada...

Ehh... pasa algo? – preguntó algo nerviosa...

No es nada, pero es que la verdad serás perfecto para remplazar a Miko-chan –

Si me siguen a la sala del consejo – dijo el tesorero... (el chavo de lentes)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ohh!!!!, Sugoii... este... este es... el instituto Ouran?!!! – gritaba un fascinado Mikoto...

hai, bienvenidos a nuestro instituto, soy Suou Tamaki. A causa de que el presidente del consejo de estudiantes ha sido transferido a su escuela me fue otorgado el honor de recibirlos... y también los 3 alumnos que han ido a su instituto son parte del club que... YO!!!!!, Soy el KING!!!!... EL HOST CLUB!!! – tamaki alabándose a si mismo mientras bien de hueva gente a su espalda tira confeti y sopla con cornetas desafinadas... – entonces es mi deber!!!, decirles las labores de cada uno, si me acompañan al 3º salón de musica –

"porque una sala de musica??" – se preguntaba Mikoto –"y porque siempre me toca en clubs raros????!!!!" –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la sala de consejo...

bien, comencemos con Morinozuka-sempai –

ahhh –

por ahora será el encargado de los dormitorios –

ah –

ahora Ootori-kun, la persona que remplazara es jefe de su clase, además de que se encarga de ayudar en las finanzas del proyecto princess –

podría explicarme que es el proyecto princess??? –

en un momento se enterarán los 3 de ello – cara macabra – bien, sigamos con Haruhi-kun, tu remplazo en Ouran era uno de los que integran el grupo de las princesas tiene un dormitorio propio y baños recervados, obtiene "todo" su material gratis y se le dan cupones para que nunca tenga que pagar en la cafetería –

GRATIS!!!... TODO GRATIS!!!! – Haruhi con ojitos de estrellitas – espere... que tengo que hacer a cambio?... –

Pues... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la 3º sala de musica...

pasen – dijo Tamaki abriendo la puerta, de donde salió un viento con pétalos de rosa y 3 chicos exclamando a coro – Irashai masse Hime-sama –

que no me digan Hime!!!! – gritaba Mikoto...

eh??? – cara de confusión de los Hitachiin – tono, estos son los nuevos??? – cara despectiva...

hai, son buen material –

oahhhh!!!, te pareces a Takashi – dijo Honey al chavo de los cuartos...

hola pequeño – y le acarició la cabeza...

si!!!, Usa-chan, Usa-chan, ya tenemos nuevo amigo, nee... ¿como te llamas? –

tsuji, ellos son Yukishiro-kun y Mikoto-kun –

Ohhh!!!, yo soy Mitzukuni Haninozuka, voy a la misma clase que tu... –

Tienes 18!!!! –

Hai –

Caída al estilo anime...

el instituto auran se caracteriza por dos cosas, familias prestigiosas y dos riqueza y las personas prosperas tienen mucho tiempo libre, por lo tanto en el Host club chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo libre conviven con chicas que también lo tienen sacando provecho, es un juego elegante único en este instituto de gente rica... – Tamaki por fin terminó de hablar... mientras... todos ignorando a tamaki...

nadie me respeta... – tamaki hecho bolita en una esquina

creo que el nuevo material sirve – dijo Kaoru...

eso veo, pero creo que el chico de pelo rosa es algo tímido... –

mi pelo es pelirrojo, no rosa!!! –

nee... Miko-chan, ¿crees poder con el cargo de Haru-chan? –

claro que si – dijo con superioridad – pero... – su cara era una de enfado total... – no me digas MIKO-CHAN!!!! –

chico tímido, chico tímido – decían meneándose de un lado a otro los gemelos...

tímido yo!!!, ja!, ustedes no tienen que soportar a la bola de tarados de mi escuela... –

entonces te estaremos observando... MIKO-CHAN!!! - cara de malosos...

que no me digan Miko-chan!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el consejo de estudiantes...

solo eso... – dijo Haruhi algo extrañada...

sip, tienes que vestirte de chica en eventos especiales, para animar a los equipos deportivos, entre otras cosas... – llamaron a la puerta... – voy a presentarte a tus compañeros de trabajo... – hace una pausa y la puerta se abre dando paso a Yuujirou y a Tooru... – Haruhi-kun, ellos son Shihoudani Yuujirou y Kouno Tooru –

mucho gusto – se inclinó ella

igualmente... – respondieron al unísono – ahora los tres estamos en el mismo barco –

hai – y sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Tooru y rabiar a Yuujirou.

**Continuara... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**LECTORES... hola, espero que les guste este clossover de Host club con una serie que me hizo partirme a carcajadas aunque es shonen ai...jajaja, en verdad es grandiosa pero personalmente me gusta mas Host...jajaja

Desde hacía tiempo que tenía esta idea del intercambio con las princess... tengo tantas ideas para los próximos epis... estaba decidiéndome que pareja sería, pero creo que lo dejaré en misterio por ahora...jajaja... aunque quiero hacer otro clossover pero ahora con mi lindo Inuyasha... jajaja... sería de lo mas divertido leer al pobre Inu rabiando porque Kagome esta entre puros chavos guapos...aunque una persona ya me ganó la idea... TT...

Pero bueno, cambiaré la temática y haré mi propio clossover de Host club e Inuyasha...jajaja

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido...

Atte: tommy

P.D: DEJEN REVIEWS...


	2. aclaraciones

**De princesas y anfitriones...**

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa**

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior... **

0o0o0o0o0

Entonces te estaremos observando... MIKO-CHAN!!! - cara de malosos...

Que no me digan Miko-chan!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

Mucho gusto – se inclinó ella

Igualmente... – respondieron al unísono – ahora los tres estamos en el mismo barco –

Hai – y sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Tooru y rabiar a Yuujirou.

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 2... descubrimientos... **

0o0o0o0o0

Muy bien, ahora que ya todos sabes como son las cosas, creo que pueden hacer lo que gusten por el resto del día, mañana daremos el anuncio de que Haruhi-kun será la nueva princesa por los próximos 15 días, espero que no te moleste el trabajo duro, ya que aquí anteponemos las actividades del club a las escolares, comprendes... – explicó Arisada...

Hai – dijo ella algo asustada

Entonces se pueden marchar – sonrió... –

"Esto es macabro" – pensó la chica

"ya se acostumbrará" – pensaron los chicos al ver la cara de su nuevo compañero...

0o0o0o0o0

# El Host club está abierto #

ehhh???... que haruhi-kun no estará en dos semanas??? – dijeron impresionadas sus clientas mas fieles...

hai, mis disculpas – dijo haciendo una reverencia Tamaki...

entonces, regresamos en 15 días... – dijeron resignadas...

pero que dicen!!!... ahora presentaremos a los nuevos miembros... por favor, quédense a verlo... –

nuevos... host... KYA!!!!!! – chicas sentadas en primera fila...

frente a ellas había una plataforma montada en medio del salón. De haí salió otra plataforma...

ahahahahah... – salía riendo renge... – amigas!!!!... presentamos a los nuevos Host... solo estarán una semana con nosotras lamentablemente, así que vamos a aprovechar este tiempo!!!!... –

hai... Renge-sama!!!!! – gritaron todas juntas...

en primer lugar!!... midiendo 1.82 metros, pesando 80 muy bien repartidos kg, y su sonrisa deslumbrante... de tercer año... Tsuji-sempai!!!! – de una plataforma giratoria salió un chico de cabellos cortos, ojos grises y sonrisa hermosa...

ohayo gosaimasu hime-sama – saludó el chico son una sonrisa al estilo de sus princesas...

kya!!!!- unas cuantas chicas desmayadas...

ahora... de segundo año, midiendo 1.75 mts, con sus músculos marcados, su seriedad y su mirada misteriosa... Yukishiro-sempai!!!!! – de unas escaleras subió el chico. Sus cabellos blanquecinos, sus ojos de color miel, tan hermosos que están protegidos por los cristales de sus lentes. Una mirada penetrante y misteriosa, pero sobre todo, un porte estupendo...

gusto en conocerlas... mis señoras... – dijo mientras su cabello se ocultaba entre sus cabellos para al final terminar mandando una sonrisa arrogante junto con su mejor mirada...

esta vez no hay gritos porque en general están desmayadas...

bueno, bueno, pero no se emocionen tanto, aún nos falta nuestro novato de primera año!!!... de cabellos rojizos, mirada tímida y actitud algo explosiva... aquí está Mikoto-kun!!!! – una cortina se levantó y dejó ver al chico... que tímidamente se acercó a la chica loca que presentaba (según el) y tomó el micrófono...

ohayo minna-san... – saludó con una de sus mejores sonrisa de princesa...

parece... – se escuchó

una... –

chica... –

kya!!!!!!! – exclamación general...

"creo que las cosas no cambian mucho aquí que en la escuela..." –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto Haruhi ya se había hecho a la idea de tener que vestir como mujer, después de todo que tiene de malo vestir así si en realidad eres una chica. Ya había caído la noche y para poder explicar las cosas, los chicos (yujirou y tooru) los llevaron a los dormitorios... que no agradaron al Ootori, pero al final no pudo mas que aceptar que le dieran el cuarto mas lujosos de los dormitorios... Morinozuka no dijo absolutamente nada al ver su habitación y por último...

aquí está tu P-room Haruhi-kun – dijo Kouno

gracias... y tu, donde duermes??? –

en la otra ala, pero los baños están en este mismo pasillo... las princess tenemos un baño privado, es el que está al lado del comunitario... si necesitas algo solo avísanos, si??? –

hai... arigato –

así vio a su nuevo compañero irse del lugar. Dejándola sola.

Cuando entró a la habitación pudo ver todas sus maletas ya en el cuarto, cortesía de los chicos del consejo de alumnos.

"este día ha sido agotador" – pensó ella, ya que no tuvo ni tiempo de decirle a su padre, tuvo que dejar una nota, y sabría dios como reaccionaría, aunque a lo mejor Kyouya ya le hubiera dicho.

Mejor me voy a dar un baño – así, tomó sus cosas de la ducha y con una toalla en brazos y una pequeña cubeta con su shampoo y algunas otras cosas se dirigió a los baños que anteriormente su amigo había mencionado. Llegó sin ningún problema, y sin apuros se despojó de sus ropas al saberse sola.

0o0o0o0

oye Yuujirou, mas tarde voy a ir a platicar con el nuevo, vienes??? - preguntó su compañero de cuarto.

No, tengo mucho que estudiar – contestó este algo enojado, recordando como Tooru se había sonrojado con una sonrisa del chico ese.

Entonces te veo luego – y salió de la habitación.

0o0o0o0

Haruhi nunca había sido una chica muy pudorosa, y sabiendo de la ausencia de personas en el pasillo en ese momento no vio la necesidad de llevar su ropa hasta el baño. Y así salió de este, con la toalla amarrada sobre su cuerpo desnudo y con una sonrisa de felicidad después de un relajante baño.

Entró a la habitación que se le había asignado, que no era nada del otro mundo, y eso le agradaba, ya que no tenía que estar en algo muy lujoso que la sacara de lugar o compartiendo cuarto, que sería mas que incomodo por su obvia condición femenina en una escuela para hombres

Cambió la toalla por su ropa interior, y cuando comenzaba a ponerse la ropa... la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente...

ERES UNA CHICA!!!!! – gritó Tooru señalando a Haruhi con un dedo.

Biológicamente, si – dijo ella tranquilamente.

Entonces... ¿porque te vistes de chico???.. a que viniste a esta escuela??? –

Si te cuento prometes no decirle a nadie?? –

Hai –

Entonces siéntate, es una larga historia... –

Oye... esto... que tal si primero te pones la ropa... –

Ahhh.. – dijo extrañada... – ohh... perdón – tomó una camisa y unos Shorts flojos y volvió en un dos por tres a su apariencia de hombre.

Así está mejor... por donde empiezo??? –

Por el principio estaría bien – se rió el

Entonces comenzaré con mi primer día de clases en Ouran -

Le contó todo, lo de los salones de lectura, como fue que llegó a la tercera sala de música, como rompió el Jarrón Rene, en fin le especificó como pasaron las cosas con santo y seña...

jajajaja... – reía el chico a carcajada suelta – de verdad es que...jajajaja... te pasan cosas muy divertidas... –

hai, pero ya vez, ahora tengo que vestirme de hombre aunque ya no tengo dudas es divertido pasar los ratos libres con mis sempais... –

y ¿como fue que tus padres permitieron que te vistas de chico??? –

mi papá es una Okama... –

en serio – preguntó sin creerlo

hai –

y tu mamá?? –

murió de una enfermedad cuando yo era chica –

lo lamento, mis padres también murieron, pero uno de mis tíos me adoptó –

y tú??... como fue que te convertiste en Princess?? –

la verdad es que te creo tu historia porque esta escuela también es rara...jajajaja... mira, todo fue así... tuve unos problemas con mi familia, así que vine aquí a alejarme de todo. El primer día me encuentro con que todos los chicos me miraban raro. Y mi compañero de salón parecía una mujer. Además de que me había encontrado a una chica cuando venía entrando al colegio. Esa chica era Mikoto, el chico que fue a tu escuela. Después me enteré que se habían fijado en mi para ser princess, al principio lo rechace, pero al ver los beneficios lo acepté de inmediato –

jajajaja... cuando uno tiene que solventar sus gastos no está para vergüenzas...jajajaja –

fue lo mismo que les dije yo a mis compañeros cuando preguntaron porque acepté –

jajajaj... se ve que tenemos formas parecidas de pensar... –

si se llegan a enterara de que eres chica se armará mucho revuelo en la escuela...-

por favor.. guárdame el secreto si –

hai, este es nuestro secreto... –

gracias –

le sonrió...

0o0o0o0o0o0

nee... Yukishuiro-kun???... que te gusta hacer cuando no estás en la escuela??? –

la me gusta hacer ejercicio, mis padres se enorgullecen de mi cuando gano algo, pero la verdad me gusta mucho mas la cocina... – sonrió hacia ella...

nee... Yukishiro-kun¿serías nuestro Host durante estas dos semanas?? – dijeron con ojitos de corazón

será un placer señoritas –

con los Hitachiin...

tono... se ve que las chicas aceptan bien a los nuevos.. –

hai!!!... supe en el momento que los vi que serían perfectos!!!! –

gomen Suou-kun, pero yo en que mesa voy?? – preguntó Tsuji

ohhh... Tsuji-sempai, se sienta con Honey-sempai... –

hai –

Tsuji!!!! – gritó el pequeño mientras lo tomaba del brazo... – vamos a comer pasteles neee??? –

Hai – sonrió

Kya!!!!!! –

Nee... Mikoto-kun??... que es lo que haces en tu escuela como actividad extra?? – preguntó una de las chicas.

Pues la verdad es que no quieren saberlo – se sonrojo...

Anda, dinos –

Uff – suspiró – está bien, en mi escuela, como solo es para hombres se necesitan chicas que puedan apoyar a los equipos deportivos y culturales -

¿pero no que era solo para chicos?? –

Hai, por ello, desde hace años se elige a un grupo de chicos de primer año que se hagan pasar por chicas, entre ellos estoy yo... –

Entonces se visten de chicas para animar a los chicos de los clubs deportivos... -

Hai – dice sonrojado...

Kya!!!!! MOE!!!!! –

Mikoto-kun... podemos verte vestido de chica??? –

Pe... pero... no tengo el traje de Princess... – dijo nervioso...

Ohhh... Mikoto-kun, no te preocupes – dijo Yukishiro – como encargado de las finanzas del proyecto princess tengo siempre un modelo de nuestro sempai para las princess conmigo – dijo mostrándole el traje de enfermera que ya una vez había usado.

Kya!!!! – chicas emocionadas

Siii... Mikoto-kun se vestirá de chica... y eso les agradará a nuestras princesas... – sonrió Tamaki... – tenía todo esto planeado desde el principio – "mentiroso".

Pero... no quiero hacerlo... –

Hikaru, Kaoru – Tamaki chasqueo los dedos.

Hai Sr. –

Nooo!!!!! – gritó mientas era llevado a los vestidores por los gemelos...

A los pocos minutos...

Kya!!!!!!!!!! – chicas gritando como locas al ver la actitud tímida de la chica... digo, de Mikoto en vestido de enfermera.

Ka... Kawaii – dijeron los gemelos a coro con todas las chicas del lugar...

Miko-chan... Miko-chan, te ves Kawaii con ese traje... –

A... Arigatou... – dijo sonrojado...

Decidido!!!! – gritó Tama-chan – de ahora en adelante Mikoto trabajará con traje de chica!!! –

Ehhh!!!!!! –

Si quiere pude mandar traer trajes desde la escuela – dijo Yukishiro

Ie, nosotros nos encargamos... mañana tocaba recreación de la era bakumatsu, creo que le traeremos un Kimono a Mikoto-kun... –

"esto es una maldición... nunca me podré deshacer de las faldas de volantes!!!" –

0o0o0o0o0

por favor.. guárdame el secreto si –

hai, este es nuestro secreto... –

gracias –

fue lo único que el chico rubio logró escuchar cuando pasaba por el cuarto del chico nuevo... y no es que fuera a hablar con el, tampoco iba a ver que hacía y porque se tardaba tanto su compañero de cuarto... simplemente... simplemente... pasaba por el lugar...

"eso ni tu te lo crees... admítelo... estás celoso de que el nuevo lo esté acaparando..."-

"Claro que no... para eso yo tendría que sentir algo mas por Tooru.."-

"Y que crees que sientes por el eh??... te lo explico con manzanitas???" –

"ya cállate" –

Continuará...

KONICHIWA!!!!... lectores... perdón por el retrazo... pero es que la verdad casi pierdo la inspiración con este fic... lo que sucede es que para inspirarme normalmente pongo una y otra vez las series y saco ideas de la misma, pero en este momento tengo la de Princess princess prestada, así que me van a tener que aguantar un ratito...

Bueno, sin más que decirles más que espero muchos reviews... me despido...

Atte: tommy

P.D. gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews en el último episodio e invito a todos a pasar a mi Wiki especialmente para Host.

www.wikifotos.es/OuranHostClub/

encontrarán música de fondo de las canciones de la serie... espero que me firmen...jajajaja

bueno... hasta otra...


	3. Chapter 3

**De princesas y anfitriones...**

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa**

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior... **

0o0o0o0o0

por favor.. guárdame el secreto si –

hai, este es nuestro secreto... –

gracias –

fue lo único que el chico rubio logró escuchar cuando pasaba por el cuarto del chico nuevo... y no es que fuera a hablar con el, tampoco iba a ver que hacía y porque se tardaba tanto su compañero de cuarto... simplemente... simplemente... pasaba por el lugar...

"eso ni tu te lo crees... admítelo... estás celoso de que el nuevo lo esté acaparando..."-

"Claro que no... para eso yo tendría que sentir algo mas por Tooru.."-

"Y que crees que sientes por el eh??... te lo explico con manzanitas???" –

"ya cállate" –

0o0o0o0o0

Decidido!!!! – gritó Tama-chan – de ahora en adelante Mikoto trabajará con traje de chica!!! –

Ehhh!!!!!! –

Si quiere pude mandar traer trajes desde la escuela – dijo Yukishiro

Ie, nosotros nos encargamos... mañana tocaba recreación de la era bakumatsu, creo que le traeremos un Kimono a Mikoto-kun... –

"esto es una maldición... nunca me podré deshacer de las faldas de volantes!!!" –

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3… ¿Qué es esto que siento??

0o0o0o0o0

Un día nuevo llegó en ambos institutos, los chicos estaban listos para enfrentarlo físicamente aunque unos cuantos no lo estaban mentalmente. Mikoto aún no se hacía a la idea de que su ilusión de deshacerse de los volantes se esfumara delante de sus narices y por otro lado Yuujirou no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que se negaba a aceptar… quería a tooru de verdad??.

Las campanas de ambos institutos sonaron como si estuvieran sincronizados, y el rey de las sombras junto con todos los chicos del intercambio en la escuela fujimori y en el instituto ouran Mikoto y los otros de la escuela de las princesa entraron a sus nuevos salones con nuevos compañeros y listos para nuevos retos.

0o0o0o0o0

En el instituto fujimori…

lista para el nuevo reto?? – le dijo en un susurro kouno a Haruhi en el camino a los edificios de clases.

Hai, me podrías acompañar a mi salón?? – dijo ella.

Esto… no creo poder, tu salón esta en otro edificio, pero… -

HIME!!!!!! – escucharon los gritos…

Sígueme la corriente.. – le susurró.

Hai – dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

Tooru-hime!!, quien es el?? –

El es un chico que viene de intercambio por dos semanas, se llama fujioka haruhi –

Haruhi-kun??... entonces… el…. –

Hai, ocupará el lugar de mikoto por estos días –

Haruhi-hime!!!! – gritaron a coro.

Hai- dio una sonrisa como la que normalmente daba a sus clientas de el host…

Es tan lindo!!!! – gritaron todos a coro.

Lo has hecho bien – le dijo al oído tooru.

0o0o0o0o0

Yuujirou caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su compañero de salón favorito, al despertar en la habitación la había visto revuelta y sin el chico. Se había preocupado, incluso pensó que alguien había entrado a la habitación y se lo había llevado, pero descartó esa idea ya que siempre estaban vigilados por los guardias encargados de la seguridad de las princesas.

Se cambió como rayo y caminó hacia las instalaciones del instituto y buscó con la vista la figura de su compañero hasta que escuchó a unos chicos hablar a lo lejos…

hace rato vi a tooru-hime con un chico nuevo… ¿Quién es??? –

no te enteraste??, mikoto-hime se fue de intercambio a una escuela de ricachones y ahora el es el que es nuestra princesa por dos semanas –

entonces que esperamos… vamos a verlo!!!! –

hai!!! –

ambos chicos salieron corriendo a buscar al chico.

Yuujirou desde ello estaba como ido, necesitaba ver si era verdad eso de que el chico lo había cambiado por el nuevo.

Y llegó al aula, no estaba…

Corrió con fuerza dirigiéndose al edificio donde estaba el salón de Mikoto, pero…

" a todas las princesas, favor de ir al salón del consejo de estudiantes, repito, a todas las princesas, favor de ir al salón del consejo de estudiantes" –

Tienen que ir… - dijo en voz baja y se encaminó de prisa a donde los encontraría.

0o0o0o0o0

la nueva Hime está con Tooru-hime – escuchó que un chico de la escuela hablaba..

si, se ve que tienen mucha confidencia – dijo otro.

Se verían tan bien juntos.. –

Lo se… -

El chico solo se dio media vuelta mientras sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían, ella… ella solo era de el.

0o0o0o0o0

Kouno y Haruhi iban de camino a las aulas del edificio donde tenía que ir Haruhi, pero en medio de su paseo escucharon como yuujirou el sonido del altavoz pidiendo la presencia de las princesas en la sala del consejo de estudiantes.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos platicando de trivialidades y de sus gustos. La chica aunque era eficiente y fría a veces, podía ser de lo mas amigable si sabían como tratarla, cosa que algunos chicos del club no habían hecho.

Ambos chicos estaban siendo observados desde lejos por los ojos celosos de dos personas. Una de ellas era de cabellos rubios y el otro de color azabache.

Las manos de los dos espías estaban apretadas de tal manera que los nudillos se les tornaban casi blancos, todo por tratar de contener la furia que ver a aquellos chicos juntos les causaba.

Pero uno decidió sacar partido de su nuevo descubrimiento, el otro… solo se fue enojado con su compañero.

0o0o0o0o0

nos mandó llamar??? – dijeron a la vez las voces de Haruhi y Kouno al entrar al salón del consejo. Dentro ya estaban Yuujirou, kyouya, Mori-sempai y los integrantes del consejo.

Si, pasen por favor – los miró a los dos – Tooru-hime… - miró con fijeza al peli-azul – haruhi-hime – dijo mirando a la chica.

Quiero que conozcan a Natashou-sempai, es el encargado de los vestidos de las princess, ustedes – se refiere a tootu y yuujirou – ya lo conocen, esto es solo para los nuevos –

Quien… quien…??? – decía un chico de exagerados caireles y lentes.

Es el castaño – dijo Arisada.

Oh!!!! – la miró de arriba abajo… - tienes el porte perfecto para ser una princesa!!!, miren sus ojos, su cuerpo, miren su rostro!!!! – gritó volviéndose un gusanito…

"este tipo se parece mucho a Tamaki-sempai" – pensó asustada Haruhi.

Ohayo – dijo ella sonriente.

Ahhh!!!! – gritó mas excitado aún el chico.

Chicos – dijo simplemente Arisada haciendo que los otros del consejo sacaran al diseñador del lugar. – en fin, además mañana habrá una ceremonia para dar la bienvenida a Haruhi-kun, tienen que preparar algo para el evento, algo que aliente los pobres corazones de nuestros estudiantes!!! –

Pero… es muy poco tiempo – se quejó Yuu.

No se preocupen, Sakamoto-sama les ayudará –

Sakamoto-sama??? – dijo algo confundida Haruhi

Ya lo conocerás – le susurró Kouno.

Ante el acto Yuujirou gruñó por lo bajo, llamando la atención uno de los presentes.

entonces se pueden ir, y recuerden pasar por la tarde al salón de economía del hogar para que se prueben los trajes de las princesas!!! – gritó el presidente animado.

Hai – dijeron las princesas sin muchos ánimos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Instituto ouran….

la luz de tu mirada es lo único que me ilumina dentro de esta gran oscuridad – dijo con voz tranquilamente principesca Tamaki tomando el mentón de la princesa con la que estaba.

Pero… sabes que en tu vida de samurai no cabe lugar para mi –

Si eso es verdad dejaré todo por ti mi amada dama – se acercó mas a ella.

No hubo respuesta… la chica estaba en el suelo desmayada.

el host club está abierto

" a que hora dan clases aquí???" – se preguntó Mikoto distraido.

Nee… Mikoto-kun…. Mikoto-kun??? – lo llamaron sus clientas.

Gomen nee, he estado distraido – dijo mirándolas con ojos apenados.

No te preocupes – dijeron todas a la vez con los ojos convertidos en corazones.

Tu vestido es muy bonito Mokote-kun… te vez hermoso con ese traje de la era bakumatsu –

A mi me parece algo exagerado… -

Como puedes decir eso??, y nosotros que pasamos toda la noche haciéndolo!!! – dijeron indignados los hitachiin…

Flash back…

Noche anterior…

En la empresa de ropa Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru supervisaban que los trabajadores de su madre terminaran bien con el traje que habían escogido para Mikoto

Fin del flash back…

arigatou… - dijo el haciendo una reverencia al darse cuanta de que tal vez había lastimado los sentimientos de los gemelos…

grave error…

ah!!!! – gritaron ellos a la vez abrazándolo con su clásico abrazo osito con el que siempre atrapaban a Haruhi. – te vez Kawaiiii!!! – esta vez se unieron al grito todas las clientas del chico.

Suéltenme!!!!! – gritó ahora asustado el peli-rosa.

En otra mesa…

Tsuji!!!, mira!!, quieres pastel de chocolate??? – dijo con ojos alegres Honey-sempai.

Claro – sonrió el, pero para su sorpresa Honey se sentó en sus piernas y le extendió su propio tenedor lleno de pastel que anteriormente era comido por el

Di ahhh – le dijo sonriente.

Ahhh – dijo sonrojado el chico de cabello entre gris y negro.

HONEY- SEMPAI LE ESTA DANDO DE COMER A TSUJI-KUN!!!!!- gritaron todas las chicas encendidas en MOE.

No es justo!!!, Honey-sempai nos quita la atención de las chicas!!!! – gritaron los Hitachiin soltando y dejando caer estrepitosamente a Mikoto.

Y en una esquina del host…

Un chico de cabellos plateados miraba a la ventana con aire melancólico.

ahhh – suspiró envuelto en una atmosfera de tristesa Yukishiro.

Nee…. Yukishiro-kun… que te pasa?? – dijo una chica que minutos antes había estado con el.

Es solo… no tiene importancia… -

Anda… cuéntamelo – le dijo supliante.

Bueno… es que hoy se cumple un año desde la muerte de mi hermana Sakura… la extraño… esta época era su favorita… y el estar aquí, rodeado de tanta paz solo me hace recordarla… - poco a poco sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

No… no te preocupes…. Chicas!!!! –

Hai!!! – gritaron todas a la vez

Hoy distraeremos todo lo que podamos a Yukishiro-kun!!!! –

Hai!!!! –

Yukishiro solo pudo sonreír para si mismo…

Había ganado… y todo porque esas ingenuas se lo habían tragado todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

En el instituto Fujimori.

ohayo Kouno – saludó Akira.

Ohayo… -

Y dime, que tal les va con su nuevo compañero??? –

Bien/ mal – respondieron a la vez Yuujirou y Tooru a la vez, el rubio enojado, el otro sonriendo como nunca antes de le había visto hacerlo.

El peli-verde no quiso ahondar mas en el tema y mejor lo dejó.

y ya les dijeron lo de mañana??? –

hai – dijeron a la vez otra vez.

" aquí hay algo raro" –

Cuando ensayamos?? – dijo Tooru.

Si quieren podemos ir a mi casa, mi hermana mayor es increíble con eso de las coreografías, estoy seguro que con su ayuda lo tienen listo para mañana – sonrió

Y veremos otra vez a tu familia!!! – dijeron ambos emocionados olvidando lo de Haruhi…

Hai…. Y recuerden decirle al nuevo –

Hai!!!! – dijo esta vez solo Kouno, eso solo logró enojar a Shijoudani.

Continuará!!!!...

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir… hasta otra

Atte: tommy


	4. Chapter 4

De princesas y anfitriones

**De princesas y anfitriones...**

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa**

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. Anterior... **

0o0o0o0o0

En el instituto Fujimori.

ohayo Kouno – saludó Akira.

Ohayo… -

Y dime, que tal les va con su nuevo compañero?? –

Bien/ mal – respondieron a la vez Yuujirou y Tooru a la vez, el rubio enojado, el otro sonriendo como nunca antes de le había visto hacerlo.

El peli-verde no quiso ahondar más en el tema y mejor lo dejó.

y ya les dijeron lo de mañana?? –

hai – dijeron a la vez otra vez.

" aquí hay algo raro" –

Cuando ensayamos?? – dijo Tooru.

Si quieren podemos ir a mi casa, mi hermana mayor es increíble con eso de las coreografías, estoy seguro que con su ayuda lo tienen listo para mañana – sonrió

Y veremos otra vez a tu familia!! – dijeron ambos emocionados olvidando lo de Haruhi…

Hai…. Y recuerden decirle al nuevo –

Hai!! – dijo esta vez solo Kouno, eso solo logró enojar a Shijoudani.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 4… visita a casa de Akira…

0o0o0o0o0

Instituto Fujimori.

así que vas a ir a casa de uno de tus compañeros? – dijo Kyouya levantando un ceja.

Hai, es el presidente de mi salón –

Acuérdate de ver que no descubran lo de que eres chica – dijo con su voz simple el mayor de los transferidos.

Hai – sonrió ella a sus sempais que bien sabía se preocupaban por ella. Salió del cuarto del Ootori y se fue a al suyo para preparar las cosas que necesitaba. En el pasillo se topó con el rubio que, al cruzar con ella, la miró con odio, dejándola a ella confundida por su actitud…

"le habré hecho algo??" –

0o0o0o0o0

Instituto Ouran

La campana del fin del horario de clases sonó y un pelirosa miró por la ventana de su salón el jardín que se mostraba tras el cristal. Sabía que en pocos minutos estaría siendo arrastrado por los gemelos Hitachiin hasta el tercer salón de música para comenzar con las actividades del club y eso lo fastidiaba de una extraña manera. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por volver en ese momento a su escuela y no tener que hacer de juguete de esas niñas ricachonas. Prefería hacer de falso ídolo para sus compañeros que bien sabían que eran hombres a tener que hacer de princesa para esas chillonas que bien podrían causarle problemas con su querida Megumi-san.

Megumi-san – susurró en su sueño eterno, sueño en el que siempre entraba cuando pensaba en su adorada novia y en lo que estaría haciendo durante su ausencia.

Quien es Megumi-san? –dijeron a coro los Hitachiin aún sin sacarlo del transe.

Mi novia – contestó con inercia.

Ah… así que Miko-chan tiene novia?? – sonrieron maliciosos – escuchen todos!! – gritaron en medio salón – Mikoto-kun le pone los cuernos a su novia!! –

Que?? – gritaron todos los presentes, incluido en acusado.

0o0o0o0o0

Una vez más en el instituto de las princesas.

listos para irnos? – sonrió Sakamoto a sus compañeros. Un rubio con en seño fruncido, una chica disfrazada de hombre y nuestro querido peli-azul (amo a tooru-kun).

Vamos a ir a tomar el tren? - preguntó Tooru mirando como Sakamoto no se movía.

No, haru-niisan tiene coche nuevo, el nos va a llevar – contestó algo apenado.

Tienes hermanos Sakamoto-san? – preguntó Haruhi

Ha…hai, tres hermanos –

Te vas a llevar grandes sorpresas cuando entres a la casa de Akira – le susurró al oído Kouno.

Sorpresas?? –

Pero mi hermano se irá justo después de recogernos –

No es justo!! – gritaron a coro Yuujirou y Tooru – estarán los demás?? – dijeron ilusionados

Ha…hai, pero oka-chan llegará algo tarde, hoy iba a ir al salón de belleza –

"su tratamiento de eterna juventud" – (necesito aclarar quienes lo pensaron??)

Akira!! – escucharon el grito a lo lejos.

Del otro lado de la acera, un coche de lujo (no tanto como las limos de los host), los esperaba con un chillante Sakamoto-sama sobre el.

Akira!!, gomen!!, casi se me olvida recogerte!! – lloraba el chico a mares.

No es problema Haru-nii –

No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, tiene controlados a todos los de la escuela… - aclaró Tooru a su compañera que veía todo aquello con ojos extrañados.

Pues parece que su hermanito lo controla a el – rió por lo bajo.

Tienes razón – rió el también.

Los chicos subieron al coche y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de los Sakamoto.

hola, no te conocía – saludó Sakamoto al fin recuperando su pose de príncipe encantador.

Konichiwa, watashi wa Fujioka Haruhi desu – saludó ella.

Yo soy el hermano mayor de Akira, dime Haru –sonrió

Hai – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tooru, es la primera vez que veo a alguien aparte de nosotros tratar tan normalmente a Sakamoto-san – comentó el rubio a su compañero de habitación.

Hai, Haruhi-kun es sorprendente –

Hai, sorprendente – susurró con fastidio por lo bajo.

Dijiste algo Yuujirou? –

No, no he dicho nada –

Al fin llegaron a la casa de los Sakamoto y Haru se fue despidiéndose con su pose de "soy cool" de los chicos (y una chica). Al entrar a la casa el padre de Akira ya los esperaba.

hola de nuevo chicos… dejen ver si recuerdo… - pensó un poco – tu eras tooru y tu Yuujirou – los señaló respectivamente

bingo!! – dijeron al unísono

y… creo que a ti no te conocía? – miró a Haruhi – como te llamas señorita?? –

mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, pero soy chico señor – le sonrió

hubiera jurado que eras una chica – le devolvió la sonrisa - pero pasen a la habitación de Akira, en un momento mi hija está con ustedes –

hai!! – sonrieron los cuatro y subieron las escaleras

por la mente de Haruhi solo pasaba el pensamiento de que el padre de Akira (que se dio cuenta de quien era desde que entró) era una persona muy intuitiva al haberse dado cuenta de su genero con solo verla, ya que los del host tardaron (aunque algunos menos que otros) en reconocerla.

Y mientras ella pensaba eso, Tooru se limpiaba el sudor mental que había provocado el casi descubrimiento del secreto de su amiga. Pero ella había sido hábil en desmentir al señor antes de que los chicos comenzaran a preguntar. Miró a Akira que iba a su lado y este con la mirada le trasmitió solo una frase… "tenemos que hablar". Supo de inmediato que Sakamoto ya se había dado cuenta del teatro, así que solo le quedaba hablar con la chica para advertirla y preguntar si el chico de cabellos verdes podía compartir la carga que el llevaba sobre los hombros.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya con la coreografía lista y con los chicos cansados…

no creía que en esta vida pudiera encontrar a un chico mas patoso que Mikoto… se ve que me faltaba conocerte Haruhi – se rió el de cabellos azules

no te rías… - frunció el seño – siempre reprobaba las clases de arte y música, no es lo mío –

pero fue muy divertido verte caer las primeras tres veces –

las demás ya parecían repetición – refunfuñó el rubio

pero bueno, al final pudimos aprendernos la coreografía…. Por cierto Akira-kun, tu hermana es genial en esto… - sonrió

es que desde muy pequeña le ha encantado bailar y eso de las animadoras… -

tocaron a la puerta

Aki-chan!! – oyeron desde atrás

"Ya llegó la mujer de la eterna juventud" -

Pasa Ka-chan – una gota resbaló por la nuca de Akira

Hola!!, veo que tus amigos si vinieron… - les sonrió – hola too-chan, yuu-chan – dijo alegremente con esa carita de niña buena

"esta es su madre?" – Haruhi estaba sorprendía – justo cuando creía haberlo visto todo –

Dijiste algo Haruhi-kun?? – preguntó Sakamoto

No, mucho gusto en conocerla señora, soy Fujioka Haruhi – hizo una reverencia

Pero que linda niña!! – gritó encantada – les voy a traer pastelillos para que descansen!! – salió emocionada hacia la cocina.

"esta mujer no será algo de Money-sempai??" – comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente la chica.

Creo que mis padres están convencidos de que eres una chica Haruhi-kun – argumentó Akira – y no creo que se equivoquen, siempre han confundido a mis hermanas con hombres y créeme que estoy acostumbrado a esas apariencias, tu eres una chica, no es así?? – Akira en tono serio

Como crees que es una… - iba a decir Tooru para encubrirla pero…

Esta bien Tooru… ya me descubriste Akira-kun… -

Entonces tu…- yuujirou estaba sorprendido

Hai – suspiró – soy una chica, y si quieren escuchar porqué estoy en la escuela fujimori, esperen a que les cuente una larga historia… -

Tenemos toda la tarde Haruhi-chan – la animó Akira

Todo comienza… -

Y por segunda vez en pocos días Haruhi tuvo que contar su historia, pero había alguien que no la escuchaba. Yuujirou simplemente se quedó paralizado… una chica…

Haruhi, el chico, ahora chica, que le estaba quitando, porque ya lo había aceptado, a Tooru…por dios y si lo pensaba era justo del tipo de chicas que Tooru le había dicho que le gustaban… no, esto era una verdadera pesadilla…

y porque los chicos de mi instituto ya están sospechando de que soy mujer me enviaron a este intercambio, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que soy chica – terminó de contar

valla, así que debes tanto dinero por haber roto un jarrón?? –

aunque ya casi no tengo deuda, solo tengo que trabajar un poco mas y me libraría de esos pesados… - sonrió – o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace poco… la verdad es que ya me acostumbré a ellos y no se que haría si no pasara las tardes con ellos, por lo que voy a seguir en el club hasta que termine mis estudios en Ouran –

no te comprendo… si dices que son unos pesados, porque quieres seguir con ellos?? –

a ustedes les gustaría separarse después de todo lo que han vivido?? – les preguntó a las dos princesas

no – negaron los dos al mismo tiempo

entonces ahí está mi respuesta –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los chicos subieron al coche de los padres de Akira, pero Haruhi estaba aún en el cuarto del chico ayudándolo a recoger lo poco de desorden que quedaba.

hay algo más por lo que vas a seguir con los chicos del Host, verdad?? – le preguntó con su siempre presente sonrisa el chico de ojos y cabellos verdes

ella se sonrojó por el descubrimiento del chico

la verdad es que si –

tiene algo que ver con tus compañeros… uno en especial, verdad?? –

hai, pero guárdame el secreto, quieres –

no habrá problema, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros… y el que te guardo yo morirá conmigo –

gracias – lo abrazó

haruhi… - Tooru entró a la habitación encontrándose con los chicos abrazados, algo en el se removió.

Ohh… ya terminamos Tooru, ya podemos irnos –

Que bueno, porque Yuujirou nos espera en el coche – se dio la vuelta y se encaminó otra vez hasta donde lo esperaba su compañero de habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Instituto Ouran…

es verdad que le estás poniendo los cuernos a tu novia Mikoto-kun?? – dijeron al unísono las clientas que en ese momento lo acompañaban

no!!- gritó desesperado – eso es un invento de esos gemelos del demonio, yo amo a mi novia!! –

a quienes les llamas gemelos del demonio?? – renegaron los gemelos

a ustedes!! – se volvió a verlos

y cómo es ella?? – le preguntaron

es hermosa, amable, tierna. Bondadosa… -iba a seguir cuando….

Kya!!, Mikoto-kun es tan adorable cuando habla de su novia!! –

Mikoto ante esto….

"estas si que son raras" –

Continuará…

Bueno, creo que en esto no hice mucho, pero quería que supieran que Yuujirou con esto solo va a estar poco a poco mas celoso… por lo que tengo ya pensado como va a tratar de llamar la atención de Tooru…

Celos??

Insinuación??

Ignorándolo??

O todo a la vez??

Mejor lo descubren en el prox. Epi

Atte: tommy


End file.
